


Towering Trouble

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, M/M, Tim is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim gets into a little trouble.





	Towering Trouble

__

“You know,” Tim muttered to himself as he heard shouts of horror from the ground below him, “This is _not_ how saw my day going today.”

The kidnapper who had brought him to the roof pushed him a little closer to the edge, growling, “Shut it, Drake. Better pray Daddy cares enough to pay the $10,000, else you’ll be going off the side of the roof.”

And apparently Tim’s time dating Jason had only increased his tendency to mouth off without any hesitation, because he snorted and answered, “Seriously? You only asked for $10,000? Christ, what is this, amateur hour? The man’s a billionaire and you’re asking for pocket change.”

A flash of red caught in the corner of his eye and he only just prevented himself from turning to look, instead asking, “So, uh, what’s the plan here? You’re gonna push me off the side if Bruce doesn’t pay, I got that, but what happens then? You push me off and go down there, the cops’ll be on you in a second.”

The kidnapper snarled at Tim, spitting, “Shut your fucking mouth, Drake, before I shut it for you.”

There was a ghost of blue in the edge of Tim’s vision and Tim held up his bound hands in surrender, shutting his mouth. The leader scowled, then called over his shoulder, “Gimme the phone.”

A lackey approached and set a cell phone in the leader’s hand. The leader set it to speaker, stating, “Afternoon, Mr. Wayne.”

Over the wind, Tim could hear Bruce, in full ‘airheaded dunce’ mode, reply cheerfully, “Hello. How are you today?”

The leader rolled his eyes, then answered, “About to get much better, Mr. Wayne, because you are going to be bringing $10,000 in unmarked bills to your office in Wayne Tower, alone. Do that and your son gets to go home, safe and sound. If you don’t, however, and he’ll be taking a nasty spill from the roof.”

There was a beat of silence, then Bruce, in his most vapid, obnoxious Brucie voice, had the gall to ask, “Which son? I have a few of them, you know.”

The leader looked a bit like he had just been slapped and Tim called, “Wow, fuck you, too, Bruce.”

“Oh, Tim! Hi! How are you?”

Tim rolled his eyes at the act, then answered, “98 stories up with a gun-toting psychopath. Take a wild guess.”

The kidnapper snarled at him, then spat, “Shut the fuck up, Drake.”

Tim shrugged and the leader gestured to one of his men, who stepped forward and pointed the gun at Tim, aiming for his left knee. Tim smirked, turning slightly to see Jason on a nearby roof, then

turned and leapt off the roof.

“TRUST FALL!”

He fell for several long seconds, then a familiar body was colliding with his own and he was being swung onto a nearby rooftop to the sound of Jason cussing him out for being an idiot.

“I knew you’d catch me.”


End file.
